Kyaami
|Nacimiento = 29 de Abril |Nacionalidad = 20px Japonesa |Redes sociales = 28px|link=https://twitter.com/cillia|Perfil de Twitter28px|link=https://www.patreon.com/cillia|Cuenta de Patreon28px|link=http://utautomi.weebly.com/index.html|Sitio web oficial 28px|link=http://www.nicovideo.jp/user/14043659|Cuenta de Niconico 28px|link=http://harumia.tumblr.com/|Cuenta de Tumbrl 28px|link=https://www.deviantart.com/harumia|Perfil de DeviantArt 28px|link=https://plus.google.com/112688894994995875246|Cuenta de Google+ 28px|link=https://www.twitch.tv/kyaami|Cuenta de Twitch |Clasificación = Anime, Música, Covers, Tutoriales. |Suscriptores = +73.000 |Vídeos = +279 |Inicio = Antigüedad: 8/2/2009 Primer vídeo: 10/02/2010 |Primer vídeo = poor kaito ;A; |Vídeo popular = 【UTAUカバー】}} Cillia (シ リ ア), también conocida como Kyaami y Harumia es una YouTuber que crea las cubiertas VOCALOID y UTAU. Ella es conocida por sus habilidades de sintonía en VOCALOID y UTAU. Ella tiene su propio voicebank UTAU que se puede descargar aquí Trabajos # "Just be Friends" (Rin, Len) (Mar.10.2010) # "Nameless Song" (Tomi) (Mar.22.2010) # "The Girl in the White Tiger Fields" (Tomi) (Apr.26.2010) # "From Y to Y" (Tomi) (May.01.2010) # "One Winged Bird (short)" (Tomi) (May.11.2010) # "Toeto" (Tomi) (June.07.2010) # "Koi wo Shitemasu" (Tomi) (June.19.2010) # "Plus Minus" (Tomi) (June.22.2010) # "ANTI THE∞HOLiC" (Tomi, Ritsu) (June.22.2010) # "Naraku no Hana (Tomi) (June.22.2010) # "SADISTIC VAMPIRE" (Tomi) (June.23.2010) # "The Snow White Princess Is..." (Tomi) (June.23.2010) # "Fukkerita" (Tei) (June.30.2010) # "World's End Dancehall" (Tomi) (July.02.2010) # "Two Breathes Walking" (Tomi) (July.07.2010) # "Fukkerita" (Tomi) (July.17.2010) # "World's End Dancehall x Meltdown" (Nero) (Aug.09.2010) # "Clanned After Story OP" (Tomi) (Aug.13.2010) # "Innocence" (Tomi) (Aug.20.2010) # "Love is War" (Tomi) (Aug.26.2010) # "Konbini" (Len) (Aug.28.2010) # "Bad Apple" (Iroha) (Sept.25.2010) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Tomi) (Oct.10.2010) # "Antichlorobenzene" (Tomi) (Oct.20.2010) # "The Intense Song of Hatsune Miku (Tomi) (Oct.22.2010) # "Change Me" (Tomi) (Oct.25.2010) # "Trick and Treat" (Tomi) (Oct.30.2010) # "Rolling Girl (piano ver.)" (Tomi) (Nov.06.2010) # "My Talent" (Teto) (Nov.07.2010) # "Piano Lessons" (Tomi, Kyaami) (Nov.07.2010) # "Goodbye Memories" (Piko) (Dec.05.2010) # "Cardioid" (Tomi) (Dec.12.2010) # "Blink of Goodbye" (Tomi) (Dec.12.2010) # "Head Shoulders Knees and Toes" (Len) (Dec.17.2010) # "Calc" (Teto) (Dec.31.2010) # "Turin Koshiti" (GUMI) (Jan.03.2011) # "Rolling Girl" (Ritsu) (Jan.12.2011) # "From Y to Y" (Tomi) (Jan.16.2011) # "Crawl (short ver.)" (Ruko) (Jan.17.2011) # "Mousou Sketch" (Tomi) (Jan.19.2011) # "Delusion Sketch" (Tomi) (Jan.20.2011) # "Eternal Snow" (Roku) (Feb.03.2011) # "Uchi he Kaerou" (Tomi) (Feb.06.2011) # "Panda Hero" (Yui) (Feb.13.2011) # "Leia" (Yui) (Mar.01.2011) # "Kenka Wakare" (Tomi) (Mar.26.2011) # "Sky High" (Tomi) (Apr.02.2011) # "Last Song" (Tomi) (Apr.03.2011) # "Just be Friends (piano ver.)" (Tomi) (Apr.03.2011) # "Nostalgic" (KAITO) (Apr.09.2011) # "Cut-Off Line" (Tomi) (Apr.15.2011) # "Natsukage (Cornwall summer mix)" (Tomi) (May.05.2011) # "SkyFish" (Tomi) (June.18.2011) # "Hacking the Gate" (Miki) (June.22.2011) # "Far Away -Game Edit-" (Tomi) (June.25.2011) # "Torinoko City" (Tomi) (June.27.2011) # "Happy Synthesizer" (Tomi, Ritsu) (June.27.2011) # "You and Beautiful World" (Tomi) (July.05.2011) # "Strobe Last" (Tomi) (July.11.2011) # "See You Tomorrow" (Tomi) (July.12.2011) # "Two Faced Lovers" (Tomi) (July.21.2011) # "World's End Dancehall" (Tomi, Ritsu) (July.22.2011) # "-ERROR" (Tomi) (Aug.08.2011) # "World's End Umbrella" (Aug.09.2011) # "Sasa No Ha Sarara" (Neko) (Aug.19.2011) # "Sweet Magic" (Tomi) (Aug.27.2011) # "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder" (MEIKO) (Sept.05.2011) # "13km" (Len POWER) (Sept.09.2011) # "BadBye" (Rin POWER) (Sept.10.2011) # "Cut-Off Line" (Rin POWER) (Sept.10.2011) # "Aoi Shiori" (Luka) (Sept.11.2011) # "PONPONPON" (Tomi) (Sept.18.2011) # "Zzz..." (Tomi) (Sept.20.2011) # "Canaria" (Tomi) (Sept.25.2011) # "Miracle Point" (Tomi) (Oct.01.2011) # "Hello, How Are You?" (Tomi) (Oct.02.2011) # "7/8" (Tomi) (Oct.03.2011) # "Hello, How Are You" (Tomi) (Oct.04.2011) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (Tomi) (Oct.09.2011) # "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" (Tomi) (Oct.09.2011) # "Campanella" (Keys) (Oct.12.2011) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (Miku SOLID, Miku SOFT) (Oct.13.2011) # "Never let you go (short)" (Miku) (Oct.14.2011) # "Comet" (Teto) (Oct.23.2011) # "Anniversary Sayri Place (short)" (Teto WHISPER) (Oct.23.2011) # "Anniversary Sayri Place (full)" (Teto WHISPER) (Oct.24.2011) # "Wired Life" (Tomi) (Nov.02.2011) # "Longing" (Tomi) (Nov.11.2011) # "The Weekend is Coming!" (Tomi) (Nov.12.2011) # "Kagaribito" (Tomi) (Nov.13.2011) # "Mr. Taxi" (Tomi) (Nov.14.2011) # "The Weekend Is Coming!" (Tomi) (Nov.17.2011) # "Heart Beats" (Miku) (Nov.18.2011) # "Long Distance Love" (Luka) (Nov.18.2011) # "Rolling Girl" (Piko) (Nov.20.2011) # "Konna ni chikau de..." (Tomi) (Nov.20.2011) # "Hybrid" (VY1V3) (Nov.20.2011) # "Konna ni Chikaku de..." (Tomi, Iroha, Rin, GUMI) (Nov.21.2011) # "Finder" (Miki, Piko) (Nov.27.2011) # "Romeo and Cinderella ~mirishira~" (Miku) (Nov.27.2011) # "Ur Style" (Miku) (Dec.05.2011) # "Alice (short)" (Rin) (Dec.12.2011) # "Never Let You Go -full-" (Miku) (Dec.14.2011) # "Toosenba" (Piko) (Dec.15.2011) # "Hollowness" (Len) (Dec.20.2011) # "Never Let You Go" (SeeU) (Dec.21.2011) # "Hello Hello" (SeeU) (Dec.26.2011) # "Freely Tomorrow (short)" (Len) (Dec.27.2011) # "Bad Apple" (Tomi) (Dec.28.2011) # "Puzzle" (Yukari) (Dec.30.2011) # "Risky Game" (Luka) (Jan.01.2012) # "Mata Ashita" (Luka) (Jan.02.2012) # "Mata Ashita" (Miku DARK) (Jan.02.2012) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (Tomi) (Jan.04.2012) # "Kuusou Mesorogiwi" (Tomi) (Jan.07.2012) # "Puzzle" (Bou) (Jan.05.2012) # "Envy Catwalk" (Piko) (Jan.12.2012) # "Hurting for a Very Hurtful Reason" (Tomi, Vikotoro) (Jan.16.2012) # "galaxias!" (Miku SOFT) (Jan.26.2012) # "Romantic Hero" (Ritsu) (Jan.30.2012) # "Celluloid" (Tomi) (Feb.02.2012) # "Kimi no Kioku" (Tomi) (Feb.05.2012) # "Green Straight" (Miku) (Feb.06.2012) # "Your Memory (Kita Shuhei Ver)" (Tomi) (Feb.06.2012) # "Antichlorobenzene" (Tomi) (Feb.09.2012) # "Chaosmaid" (Tomi) (Feb.10.2012) # "sign" (Tomi) (Feb.12.2012) # "Liar" (Yuki) (Feb.16.2012) # "Last Song" (IA) (Feb.21.2012) # "Tell Your World -REDSHiFT REMIX-" (IA) (Feb.24.2012) # "Happy Synthesizer" (IA, VY1) (Feb.26.2012) # "Sweet Devil" (GUMI Extend) (Feb.27.2012) # "girlfriend (short)" (IA) (Feb.27.2012) # "Sky High" (Ritsu) (Mar.2.2012) # "Twinkle" (Miku) (Mar.5.2012) # "Bacterial Contamination" (Ritsu) (Mar.8.2012) # "7days" (VY1) (Mar.13.2012) # "anamnesis" (Momo) (Mar.20.2012) # "Babylon" (Tomi) (Mar.23.2012) # "Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life" (GUMI POWER, Len POWER) (Mar.23.2012) # "Tetrotodoxin Synthesizer No.2" (miki) (Mar.25.2012) # "Tricolor Airline" (IA) (Apr.2.2012) # "Flightless Bird" (Lapis) (Apr.19.2012) # "Twinkle" (Lapis) (Apr.22.2012) # "Risky Game" (IA) (Apr.23.2012) # "CHOIR JAIL" (Ritsu) (Apr.27.2012) # "Coloring" (Lapis) (May.11.2012) # "-ERROR" (Ritsu) (May.31.2012) # "Hm? Ah, Yes" (Piko) (May.31.2012) # "+REVERSE" (Ritsu) (June.3.2012) # "HOPE" (Ritsu) (June.10.2012) # "Our-Let-It-Be" (Yuki) (June.14.2012) # "I Can Take Off My Panties" (Len) (June.15.2012) # "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night" (Ritsu) (June.21.2012) # "Mysterious sǝxoq ǝןʇʇıן" (Teto) (June.21.2012) # "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night (piano.ver)" (Yufu) (July.8.2012) # "My Dearest" (Ritsu) (July.8.2012) # "to the beginning" (Ritsu) (July.10.2012) # "magician's operation" (Matsudappoiyo EDGE) (July.11.2012) # "This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee" (Tei, Len) (July.11.2012) # "e-scape" (Matsudappoiyo) (July.13.2012) # "Fall to Invisible Black" (Ritsu, Piko) (July.23.2012) # "Boy Don't Cry" (Gackpo) (Aug.9.2012) # "Senbonzakura" (Matsudappoiyo EDGE) (Aug.12.2012) # "Moonlight Symphony" (IA, Gackpo) (Aug.12.2012) # "envy." (Hiyori) (Aug.16.2012) # "The Disappearance of Namine Ritsu" (Ritsu) (Aug.29.2012) # "FLARE" (Ritsu) (Aug.31.2012) # "The Earth's Final Confession" (Tomi) (Sept.2.2012) # "Jutineja" (Tomi, Tei) (Sept.3.2012) # "Wind-Up God" (Piko) (Sept.9.2012) # "The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies" (Iroha, VY2) (Oct.20.2012) # "Hurting For A Very Hurtful Reason" (Lily NATIVE) (Oct.22.2013) # "One Room, All That Jazz" (Yukari) (Oct.27.2012) # "crossing field" (GUMI) (Nov.4.2012) # "ODDS & ENDS" (Teto) (Nov.9.2012) # "I Don't Care Who, Somebody Go Out With Me!" (Ritsu) (Dec.2.2012) # "The Path to Eternal Happiness, I Found It" (Tei, Len) (Dec.22.2012) # "Mischievous Function" (Tomi) (Jan.21.2013) # "Meltdown (piano ver.) (Rin) (Feb.11.2013) # "Stop It" (Ritsu) (Mar.2.2013) # "Setsuna Trip" (Inari) (Mar.11.2013) # "Love Philosophia" (MEIKO) (Apr.14.2013) # "Threadnation" (Lily NATIVE) (June.3.2013) # "Seven Color Morning" (Ritsu) (June.16.2013) # "Sky And Your Message" (Sasara) (June.18.2013) # "Lost Destination" (Ritsu) (June.29.2013) # "Soar" (KYO, WIL, YUU) (July.12.2013) # "Jiyū e no Shingeki" (Matsudappoiyo) (Sept.9.2013) # "Evening Cicada Moratorium" (Piko) (Sept.13.2013) # "Clarity -short ver-" (Ritsu EVE) (Oct.11.2013) # "Outer Science" (Ama) (Oct.17.2013) # "FIRST" (Teto) (Nov.3.2013) # "Pure Hatred Spectra" (MEIKO POWER) (Dec.21.2013) # "The White Snow Princess Is" (MEIKO POWER) (Dec.22.2013) # "Balsam" (Yuki) (Feb.10.2014) # "The Transient Apple Salesgirl" (Meiji) (Feb.16.2014) # "Mirror" (Yukari) (Mar.30.2014) # "Close to You" (flower) (May.31.2014) # "Shadow-Haze≒Variation" (MEIKO Power) (June.1.2014) # "Snow Halation" (IA, GUMI, MEIKO, Miku, Tomi, Inara) (July.16.2014) # "The Story You Don't Know" (Inari) (Aug.12.2014) # "too cute!" (IA ROCKS) (July.27.2014) # "Gimmie Gimmie" (Miku) (Aug.14.2014) # "Daring!!" (Rin) (Aug.21.2014) # "Uraomote・Fortune" (Rana) (Sept.11.2014) # "No Logic" (flower) (Nov.14.2014) # "Fairytale," (VY1V4) (Dec.18.2014) # "Donor Song" (VY1V4) (Jan.1.2015) # "Tears" (Inari) (Jan.25.2015) # "Kimi wo Nosete" (VY1V4) (Mar.23.2015) # "Somehow" (Ritsu KIRE) (Mar.31.2015) # "Queen of Heart" (Meiji) (Apr.1.2015) # "Kuroneko" (Merry) (July.7.2015) # "Uta wo Utau Hito" (VY1V4) (July.24.2015) # "Reflection" (Sachiko) (July.29.2015) # "Love is War" (Ruko) (Aug.7.2015) # "SEAHOLLY" (Iroha) (Aug.22.2015) # "Rolling Girl" (Shuu) (Sept.20.2015) # "End of Rain" (Renri) (Sept.29.2015) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Renri) (Oct.3.2015) # "Cold Hands" (Tsuki) (Nov.20.2015) # "Catch you, Catch me" (Rin V4X) (Dec.24.2015) # "7/8" (Rin V4X) (Dec.26.2015) # "Spectrum" (Fukase) (Jan.30.2016) # "Lost One's Weeping (sat1080 mix)" (Len V4X) (Apr.09.2016) # "Satisfaction" (Len V4X) (Apr.09.2016) # "Melt" (Una) (Jul.31.2016) # "shake it!" (Una, Yukari, flower) (Aug.02.2016) # "Tell Your World" (Miku V4 English) (Aug.31.2016) # "Zero Fill Love" (UNI) (Fev.26.2017) # "Voice" (VY1V4) (Mar.11.2017) # "chaosmaid" (Nemu) (Apr.1.2017) # "Near" (Fukase, Una) (July.19.2017) # "quiet room" (Iroha) (Oct.26.2017) # "Memorable Crossdresser" (Len V4X) (Dec.19.2017) Compilación de álbumes *EFB -Released: November 3, 2012 (Song(s) featured: Choir - Dedicated to BRAVEs -) *EXIT TUNES PRESENT UTAUSEKAI -Released: December 5, 2012 (Song(s) featured: -ERROR, +REVERSE) *OverDance -Released: April 27, 2013 (Song(s) featured: アジテーション・オペレーション) *Project Houshin -Released: November 6, 2013 (Song(s) featured: mirror) *Debut -Released: October 1, 2014 (Song(s) featured: Close to You) *Diva -only for you- -Released: November 2, 2014 (Song(s) featured: sacrifice) *ALIVE -Released: November 2, 2014 (Song(s) featured: ビットレート・ヴァイオレンス) *一期一会 -Released: February 24, 2016 (Song(s) featured: No Logic) en:Kyaami Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Mujer Categoría:Youtubers de Japón Categoría:Otaku Categoría:Música Categoría:Vlogger Categoría:Tutoriales